


Who Are You?

by MissEmmanuelle



Series: Reel Life: Jon & Sansa - The Hollywood Edition [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Assassins, Dark Jon, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gun Violence, I don't know how to tag this fic, Mr and Mrs Smith AU, Unhappy marriage, a lot of angry sex, based on a movie, just go with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Jon and Sansa are hired assassins at the top of their game.But one job would change it all.A Mr & Mrs Smith AU.





	Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love the Mr & Mrs Smith movie?? Apart from being sexy as hell, its the perfect Au to to throw our beloved OTP in to explore! Dark Jon and Dark Sansa with moments that maybe a bit OOC but I hope I won't veer to far away from it. 
> 
> Just bumping and filling the tag to reach 3k!!

“Who sent you?” Jon yelled as he pointed the revolver at her. Sansa rolled her eyes at him and scoffed.

_Someone who wants you dead, obviously, you butthead. I’m just the messenger. Ding-a-ling._

“Perhaps I should ask you the same thing then, Jon. Or is that even your name?” Sansa mocked him as she clasped the semi automatic firmly in her hands, its barrel directed at only one target.

“Actually it is. It’s not even Alayne is it? Pity. I liked that name. Too bad I may never get to know your real one,” Jon grunted, his stance frozen and locked onto her.

“Yes, you’re right. You’ll never know it. Because you, my dear husband, won’t live to know it.”

Her senses were honed well enough, too well that even a slight movement screamed volumes. Years of training and experience guided her reflexes, now lightning quick - to fight, run, kill or all of the above. Ten times out of ten, Sansa finished the job required of her and right after, returned to her perfunctory life in a three bedroom greystone surrounded by the white picket fence she shared with Jon. _Well, look who’s lying now._

There was a notion she had long suspected - that Jon was no regular Joe, an architect married to a secretary wife, living middle class lives. Neither was she a secretary nor an ordinary woman but that was her identity to keep. It became apparent to her that there wasn’t just one liar living under the roof, but two.

She lived with him, slept with him, knew his every move, from the way he rubbed his nose every time he told a lie to the way he drummed his fingers whenever he made every decision. She remembers his routine, back home at 6 in the evening every day like clockwork. Over the years, it had been the same thing, day in, day out. Nothing was ever out of place. _Nothing. Not even his tie._ Sansa discerned that no one was ever this predictable.

_You try so hard to be normal and ordinary but you aren’t, are you Jon Snow. It shows._

“Or will I…” Jon growled and swiftly ducked down, his legs slid across the smooth linoleum in an attempt to kick her off balance. Sansa had to laugh at even how predictable the move was. She knew him well by now. She could be light on her feet just as well.

_So you think you can take me on? You know nothing, Jon Snow._

_Sorry for this, then._

Sansa leapt across from him, her legs gracefully slicing the air as Jon narrowly missed her and she landed right behind him. A sharp elbow to Jon’s head did just the trick as she wrapped her arm around his neck and a leg fastened him to the floor. Jon gasped as he struggled to break free of her clutches. But the blow to the head rattled his instincts.

_She knows where to hit. And strong. Fuck!_

It took him by surprise. She had him now. Who was this woman he had been living with the past three years? Sansa held him down and dipped her head to Jon’s ears.

“Who’s your daddy now?”

**Author's Note:**

> That last line... I just had to give it to Sansa ya know? Lol. Thanks for reading!
> 
> My Tumblr: jonsaforlife and mod for jonsa-creatives


End file.
